When mounting an electric wire to a vehicle door and such to feed electric power, a grommet may be used to protect the electric wire from water. For a vehicle with a sprung type back door, for example, one end of the grommet covering the electric wire may be attached to a vehicle body-side panel member, while the other end of the grommet may be attached to a door-side panel member, in the vicinity of a hinged portion of the back door.
In a known example of such grommet, a flange portion that faces the panel member and an annular lip portion that contacts with an opening edge (planar portion) of the attachment hole, are arranged to abut each other, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-33564 (hereinafter called “JP'564”). In the grommet described in JP'564, the annular lip portion and the flange portion abut each other, and the annular lip portion is sandwiched between the flange portion and the panel member, thereby making the annular lip portion pushed hardly against the opening edge.